


Trzecia strona monety

by Acrimonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Studium Postaci, slow build Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/pseuds/Acrimonia
Summary: Koniec wojny wcale nie oznaczał wygranej, wręcz przeciwnie.Dramione.





	Trzecia strona monety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts), [ArcanumFelis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ArcanumFelis).



> Tytuł: Trzecia strona monety  
> Autor: Acrimonia  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Paring/bohaterowie: Hermiona, sugerowane dramione  
> Liczba słów: 300  
> A/N: Dla Arcanum i Rzan. Tekst pierwotnie miał być na konkurs na katalogu granger do tematu nr 2, czyli „odzyskać nadzieję".

_Wojna się skończyła, jak się czujesz?_

Bzdury. Hermiona nie wierzy tym słowom, bo naprawdę nic się nie skończyło. Nie ma rodziców, świat magiczny jest zniszczony, a jej przyjaciele opłakują swoich bliskich. Brakuje im Freda, Dumbledore’a, Remusa i wielu innych, których imiona nie przechodzą jej przez gardło. Wie, że jeśli je wypowie, załamie się jej głos i przypomni sobie _wszystko_. Łzy. Krew. Odór zmarłych. Znowu płacz. I wybuchy. Hermiona pamięta, że było głośno — pamięta eksplozje.

Kiedy znowu pytają o koniec wojny — chce się śmiać do rozpuku. Nie są wygranymi nawet przez chwilę.

Nie mogłaby czuć się gorzej, ale tego nie mówi.

* * *

_Jesteś szczęśliwa?_

Na moment, tylko na moment. Wtedy, kiedy widzi upadłego Voldemorta, gdy leży, ale nie widać, by oddychał. Wtedy się cieszy, że to koniec jego reżimu, że więcej nie będzie z nim bitew, że więcej nie zrani bliskich jej osób.

Zaraz po tej chwili dociera do niej, że wojna się nie skończyła, bo _jego_ zwolennicy będą kontynuować _jego_ misję. Wydaje jej się, że to nawet będzie gorsze; chaotyczni, znerwicowani, psychopatyczni, bo bez przywódcy, który by nimi dalej kierował.

— _Nadejdzie sodoma i gomora_ — mówi do ukochanego.

Jakim cudem inni mogą się cieszyć, skoro nic nie wygrali? Wręcz przeciwnie — są przegranymi.

* * *

_Co będzie dalej?_

Nie wie.

Obydwoje nie wiedzą, choć o tym często myślą, gdy się widują na obiadach. Czytają, że będzie nadzieja, że będą śluby i dzieci, ale przede wszystkim istotne dla nich są wieści, że będą procesy przed Wizengamotem. Cieszą się po raz pierwszy od dawna, choć tego specjalnie nie okazują.

Wiedzą, że to jak promień serdeczności w ich _wspólnym_ życiu. Cichym i wolno się toczącym, ale ich.

Gdy kończą jeść, odwijają rękawy koszul i szczelnie zapinają mankiety, upewniając się, że materiał nie prześwituje. Blizny wcale nie są powodem do dumy i dowodem odwagi, według nich są jedynie ciężarem.


End file.
